New Beginnings
by SpemilyTacosEmilison
Summary: After getting a rejection letter from UPenn Spencer goes into depression. She's not eating. She's skipping class. She's even avoiding all of the girl texts and phone calls. What happens when a certain someone helps bring back the Spencer we all love? (Spemily)
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV

Its' been weeks since I last seen Spencer. Six to be exact.

It all started with one letter. One stupid letter. We were all there when it happened. We saw her breakdown and crumble. Then she started to drift away.

First she was too busy for the parties, then the sleepovers. After a while, she just stopped replying. The only time I saw Spencer was during class, which was rarely because she almost never came to school.

It was going on week seven and I had enough.

* * *

"I think I might visit Spencer today."

It was the end of the day and we were walking to our lockers. I watched Aria and Hanna's faces to see how they'd react, but obviously they didn't hear me.

"Hey Em, Aria and I were thinking of going out, wanna join?"

Maybe they really didn't hear me.

"No thanks, I have plans."

"Little Miss Emily has her own plans on a Friday night?"

"I think I'm old enough to do my own thing."

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine suit yourself." Aria said

"Well I think you guys should invite Spencer."

Hanna Slammed her locker and Aria looked down at her feet. This always happened when someone mentioned Spencer's name.

Hanna would always try to change the conversation, and Aria would pretend to get a text. Lately they just pretended that she didn't exist. Just like everyone else did when Ali ran away.

But Spencer is my friend. Correction my Best Friend. I couldn't just pretend she didn't exist.

She was always there for me, now it's my turn to be there for her.

* * *

**SO should I continue?**

**It's weird, my name is SpemilyTacosEmilison but I've never written a Spemily story!**

**So this is my first one. **

**Anyways**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's take your kid to work day but like an idiot im at school. so I decided to update:)**

* * *

As soon as I got home I tried Spencer's cell. I texted her three times and called her twice. Still there was no reply.

I couldn't imagine what she'd been going through. UPenn was the one thing she wanted that she didn't get. All those hours of studying, doing extra credit, taking all those AP classes. Just everything she's done, all gone to waste. The only thing I could do is help her, like a real friend should.

It was 6:30 or I think it was when I got to Spencer's house. But this didn't look like the stunning Hastings home that I have been coming to for years. This looked like a home full of disappointment and depression.

I seen Spencer's car in the driveway, so I knew she was home. I gave up ringing the bell after the fifth try. Luckily Mrs. Hastings hadn't moved the spare.

I opened the door slowly, it was dark and quiet. Everything in the house looked lifeless.

"Spencer?"

I found my way to the steps and shouted up the stairs.

"Spencer?" I called out again.

I walked up to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Spence." I whispered.

I turned on the light and there she was. She didn't say a thing. I walked over to her and touched her on her shoulder. Slowly she fell over, a razor dropping ou of her limp cold hand.

"SPENCER!"

I immediately checked for a pulse. Oh god yes she still had one. I grabbed the nearest cloth and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi my name is Emily Fields and my friend cut her wrist. Please help she's bleeding badly."

"Paramedics are on their way."

10 minutes later I could hear the sirens from in front of the house. The paramedics rushed upstairs. I followed to them to the ambulance.

It was the worst car ride of my life. All I could think of is if only I had gotten there a lile earlier. Maybe I could've stopped her.

Now look at her, on the edge of death. Just the thought of her dying made my heart ache.

* * *

"Hastings, Spencer Hastings."

I jumped out of my seat. It had been two long hours of worry and crying. They took Spencer into the CCU.

There must have been ten.. Heck fifteen, nurses and Doctors trying to stop the bleeding.

"Follow me Miss."

We walked down a long hallway, there were so many rooms and even more patients. nIt wasn't long until we came to a stop.

"Ms. Hastings is in there."

I thanked the nurse and opened the door. There was a huge bandage wrapped around her arm. She looked so pale, and broken. I walked over to the bed and held her hand. I could've lost her. What if I decided not to visit tonight. What if I gave up after the fifth ring. What if.. It was all too much for me to take in. I got up and kissed Spencer lightly on the forehead. Tonight, we both needed our rest.

* * *

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?!"

It was early. I f you call 9:30 on a saturday early. I thought it would be best if I told the girls what had happened. But now I'm regretting it.

"It's a long story but she's getting better.". I think."

"Can we come and visit her, Aria and I want to see her."

"I would love if you guys tagged along, but now they're only letting one person see her. They think crowds can trigger something."

"Fine, but make sure you tell her to get better."

And with that Hanna hung up the phone.

I made my way back to the hospital, hoping Spencer would be awake. Luckily when I got there she was.

She didn't look as pale as yesterday, but she still looked weak.

"Spencer."

She kept her eyes locked on the tv. I closed the door behind me and walked over to her. I sat beside the bed and watched as she flipped through all the channels, before stopping at a children's cartoon.

A small smile spread across her face. I smiled too.

"Hanna and Aria say to get better."

Almost instantly her smile faded.

* * *

I visited Spencer every day this week. Every day she'd watch that cartoon, staring at it, blankly. Today is her last day and her mom was preparing everything for her arrival.

"Your mom was planning to throw a party."

Like usual she didn't respond.

"But I told her you needed your rest."

She looked at me the back at the tv. I sighed and packed up my things. I walked over to her.

"See you later Spence."

I kissed her on her cheek and left.

* * *

**So? How was it? Did you like?**

**Anywayyyys **

**Review, Favourite, and Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

I checked on Spencer every day. After school I would stop by and tell everything that had happened. Today was about how Alexander Wiggins got a D on his English essay. Spencer laughed the most I've seen her laugh. I could see the twinkle in her eyes again.

Maybe it was because Spencer and Alex have been in a feud since pre-School. Alex getting a D just put him in last place.

After an hour of telling her all the daily gossip, it was time for me to leave.

"Well I got to go Spence."

I paused to see if she'd say anything, but like always there was no reply. I sighed and continued to walk to the door.

"Emily?"

I turned around, Spencer was now standing.

"Yes Spence?"

"Can you stay, please?

It took me a second. I had three assignments due on Monday. But now Spencer was more important. After getting the okay from my mom and hers, I got ready to stay the night.

"So what do you want to do?"

Even though I knew she wasn't going to the reply I continued to ask her.

"I was thinking maybe we can watch a movie, or read. If you want." Still no reply

I just gave up and laid on the bed.

"Why do you care?"

At first I couldn't make out what she had said.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you care? About me?"

"Because you're my best friend Spence. I hate seeing you like this."

"Hanna and Aria are my friends to but they gave up on the first try. But you've been here every day, checking on me."

There was a pause before she continued.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me."

I smiled and surprisingly she smiled back. For the rest of the night we watched every movie Spencer picked out, before falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Spencer was staring out the window. Everything in the room just seemed a bit brighter today.

"Good morning."

I climbed out of the bed and made my way over to Spencer, who was still looking out of the window.

"What are you looking at Spence?"

She looked at me then back out the window.

"Nature, just all the beauty."

I sat beside her looking out the window.

"Is this what you do everyday? Look out the window?"

"Pretty much, it's the only thing that keeps me somewhat happy, well that and you."

I looked down trying to hide the blush rising on my cheeks. We sat there and watched all the little birds fly across the sky, all the squirrels running up their trees. Even the bunnies hopping across the yard.

"Everything is just so happy and peaceful."

I nodded my head in agreement and glanced at the clock. **7:56. **I was in need of breakfast and Spencer was too.

"Are you hungry Spence?"

"A little." She mumbled.

"How about I make some breakfast and you try to eat as much as you can."

She nodded her head and I made my way down stairs.

"Morning ."

"Good morning Emily, I see you're up bright and early."

"Yeah, I just came dow to make Spencer and I some breakfast."

"Oh! Okay well I'm leaving for work. Melissa won't be back till tomorrow. So I'm leaving Spencer in your hands."

"Okay."

"There's some cash on the table if you feel like ordering out."

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings."

"No problem, you girls be safe."

"Alright have a good day!"

"You too."

After Spencer's mom left I got stared with breakfast. I brought up two trays, one for me and one for Spencer.

"Okay Spence, a deals a deal."

I placed the tray in front of her. She just continued to stare out the window. I sat on the bed eating my breakfast. Spencer still hadn't touched her food. I got up and closed the blinds.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing! You can look back out the window when you eat something."

"I'm not a child Emily."

"I know but you sure are acting like one."

"But I'm not hungry."

"I guess you're not looking outside then."

She glared at me then looked down at the food in front of her.

"Come on Spence, please?"

She continued to sit there, arms folded. Pouting like a six-year-old.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower. When I come back you can look back out the window. Only if you eat something."

No response. I sighed and went to take my shower. 10 minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I grabbed a towel and opened the door.

"Spence?"

"I'm done."

I looked down at her plate, surprisingly everything was gone.

"Okay give me a second."

She nodded and went back into the room. By the time I got dressed and returned to the room Spencer already reopened the blinds.

* * *

"Hey Em, hows Spencer?"

"She's doing a lot better."  
"Good, well Aria and I were planning on going to Marvin's party, wanna come?"

"Can't, I promised Spencer's mom that I'd take care of her."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday Han."

I hung up the phone and walked back to Spencer's room. She was laying on the bed reading a book. I grabbed her jacket off her chair and threw it at her.

"Ouch."

"Get dressed we're going out."

* * *

**Yayyyyyyy! I'm not grounded anymore! hehehe**

**but anyways**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Pov

"Get dressed, we're going out," Emily said.

Suddenly I felt all the walls cave in. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go out. At least not now. I looked over at Emily, she looked so happy, ready to go. But the longer I looked at her, the small her smile was.

"We don't have to Spencer, I just thought you might want to get out of the house."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. For the past couple of weeks all Emily has been trying to do was help me. Even though I didn't show it, it was helping me. It made me better knowing she cared. Only her, no one else. Sure, Hanna and Aria tried but we haven't spoken in what seemed like forever! Melissa didn't even bother trying to visit me, it was just a waste of her time. I doubt mom and dad cared, they were always too focused on Melissa. But Emily was different, she came in her everyday trying to make me laugh or smile.

The least I could do was go with her right... Right?

I looked at her again, she was turning toward the closet, ready to put her jacket back.

_It's now or never Spence._

"Let's go." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"We don't have to Spence." She said giving me a weak smile.

"No, I-I want to go with you." I said honestly.

I saw the smile spread across Emily's face. See her happy made me feel weird, but it was a good kind of weird.

After what seemed like a lifelong shower, I made my way down to the living room where Emily was patiently waiting.

I followed her to the front of the house. She opened the door and I could feel all my heart rate increasing. My body began to shake, I could feel myself getting light-headed.

"Em, I can't."

I turned to run up the steps but Emily already grabbed my hand. Her eyes had disappointment written all over them.

"It's okay Spence, I understand."

She looked back at the door and closed it slowly, took off her jacket and walked past me.

"No Emily, wait."

She was already halfway up the stairs.

"Yes Spencer?"

"Let's go."

"No it's okay we don't have to."

"But I want to, with you."

This time I was dragging Emily to the door. he planted her feet firmly, causing both of u to stop.

"Spencer, really it's okay."

It took all my strength to pull Emily, But instead I ended up tripping pulling her down on top of me.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god! Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. I'm more worried about you, are you okay?"

Was I? All I could focus on was how close Emily was to me. How soft her skin felt against mine. Oh god how she smelt just like.. strawberries.

I got up and dusted myself off. Turning towards the door so I couldn't be distracted by Emily.

"Yeah I'm fine." I managed to say just a little to harshly.

I felt Emily's hand on my shoulder. Giving it a tight squeeze.

"You ready?"

I looked up at her, she was just a little taller than me.

"More than I'll ever be."

Slowly Emily opened the door. I shielded my eyes from the light pouring in. Emily's hands left my shoulder and found their way to my hand. I don't know what I felt, I could feel butterflies explode in my stomach. Was it because I was nervous about going out or because this was all overwhelming.

We walked to the car, Emily holding my hand the entire time. As soon as we got in, it felt like all this weight was lifted off me. Emily placed her iPod on the deck. Settle down by 1975 started playing through the car. I rolled down my window as I felt the warm Autumn breeze flow through my hair. Every couple of minutes Emily would ask if I was okay. And I could honestly say yes.

After an hour of or so of Emily pulled to a stop and I knew exactly where we were. The Cottage. It was surrounded by hundreds of mature tress filled with all different color of leaves. The scenery was breath-taking. Birds of all shapes and sizes flew around high in the sky. In the distance I could see the lake I was so fond of as a child.

I looked over at Emily who had a huge grin on her face. She hopped ou of the car and opened my door. I walked out slowly, taking everything in all the fresh air around me. I followed her to the front door.

"Em, you should have told me we were coming here, I don't have my keys."

"Then it wouldn't be surprise Spencer. Plus I came ready.

I watched as Emily pulled out the keys from her pocket. She smirked dangling them in front of my face. As soon as she opened the door, the smell of vanilla escaped the house. I took a deep breath of the scent. The cottage was exactly the same way I had seen it last. Everything was just the way I liked it.

"I knew you needed a break from everyone,and everything, so I asked your mom if I could take you here and she happily agreed so-."

I cut her off with a long hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you.' I sad mumbling into her neck

"You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer POV

Emily and I spent the entire weekend watching movies and swimming in the lake. I didn't want this weekend to end, everything was going perfectly. That was until Emily dropped me back home. I wanted to stay there at the cottage forever.

"See you later Spence," Emily shouted out the car. "maybe I'll stop by after school tomorrow."

I waved goodbye and tried to hide my sadness with a fake smile. I watched as she drove down the street. I took a deep breath of the cool air surrounding me. It was late so I wasn't expecting anyone to open the door.

After a couple of minutes of sanding out in the cold I made my way to the barn. I struggled to find the key in the darkness. Just as I was about to open the door I felt someones hands grab me. I creamed and stomped on their feet.

They let gout a loud grunt, to deep to be a woman's. The second I felt their hands lift off my shoulders I started running. I didn't care where I went a long as I was away from them.

I could see a faint light in the distance, towards Ali's old house. I could hear a heavy-set of footsteps following behind me. I ran faster and faster, the light growing bright.

Until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

My head was pounding, I sat up slowly my hand on my head. I opened my eye, in front of me were my parents, Melissa and Ian. Wait. Ian and Melissa? Was I dreaming?

"Good she's awake, now can we continue planning for the wedding."

"Just wait Melissa," Ian interrupted, "she did take a nasty hit."

"What were you doing out there that late Spence?"

"Huh, what?"

"God she's losing."

"Melissa!"

"What?! Maybe that hit made one her screws loose."

They continued to talk but I tuned them out. I looked around trying to remember what happened last night. My eyes found their way to the clock.** 2:20**. The lights shined bright through the curtains.

"Spencer.. Spencer? SPENCER?!"

"What?!"

"What are you deaf now? I was saying why don't you go to school. You probably missed any homework assigned today. If you want to be president like I was you got to keep your grades up. Missing one day is crucial."

For someone so smart Melissa was really stupid and oblivious to her surroundings. Maybe if she wasn't in Philadelphia fucking Ian every chance she got, she would know what the hell has gone on here.

"Come on Spence, I'll take you."

I looked at my parent for back up. For them to explain to Melissa that I haven't been to school in almost 2 months now.

"That would be great Melissa. We wouldn't want Spencer to fall behind."

I glared at my father who had a smirk on his face. They knew I was behind in school work. But they didn't care. Now here he is acting like he gives a shit about me. Or my education.

"Great come one Spence get ready. Ian honey start the car."

I watched as Ian slipped past the couch. The door opened then shut. I looked back at my parent glaring at them. My mother gave me a sympathetic look while my father was smiling like he just got the million dollar question.

Melissa was already pulling me off the couch, obviously she didn't know that you can't move that quickly after hitting your head. She dragged me up the stairs to my room.

Throwing a pair of jeans and a sweater for me to wear. After being threatened and black mailed, I found myself sitting at the back of the car. Regretting walking out that door.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer POV

School ends in a couple of minutes. But of course Melissa was making it her number one priority to visit all of her old teachers, while I was avoiding anyone I knew .

"It was nice seeing you again Melissa!"

"You too Mr. Santaluce."

"Melissa, I thought we came here to get my work."

"Oh calm down, look there's Mrs. Humberry's class. Let's get your science homework."

"No, no. I doubt there's anything in that class. She' boring and like never gives out homework."

"Come on it wouldn't hurt to look."

I felt Melissa's hand wrap around my wrist. I let out a mall whimper. She was squeezing it a little too tightly. The pain shot right up my arm.

I was so focused on the pain that I didn't realize that Melissa had already opened the door and dragged me to Mrs. Humberry's desk.

"Oh, Spencer. What a surprise."

I tried to duck my head but it was too late. I could feel 27 pair of eyes staring at me. I turned my head slowly and instantly I found my eyes looked on Emily's.

She looked so cute her hair was down. The natural light made her skin seem to glow. he smiled at me and I felt my stomach twist and turn and blood run to my cheeks. I ducked my head. Thank god the bell rang just in time.

"Class dismissed!"

I watched as everyone scurried out of the classroom. Emily giving me a playful wink before walking out the door.

"Spencer.. Spencer?"

"What?"

"Goodness that's the second time . Humberry's getting your work."

I watched as the little old woman came back with a large stack of paper.

"Ah, here we go. All of Spencer's missed work."

"Uh, excuse me miss. But isn't this a little much for missing one day of school?"

"For one day yes, but for almost 2 month no."

I watched Melissa's face go from confused to worried to evil in less than 5 seconds. A small smirk found its way onto her face.

"Oh, really? Well that's not like Spencer at all. Don't worry she'll be back tomorrow. All the work she's missed will be completed before the end of the week."

"What No it won-"

"And she'll be happy to do extra credit as well."

Lovely, it'll be good to have you back Spencer."

Melissa gave her winning, "Hastings Smile" and we left the class room. The school was empty, the only people still here were the stoners, the basketball players and the swimmers. Shit the swimmers were still here.

"Come on Melissa let's go."

"Not so fast. Care to explain why you let me go in there and look like a fucking idiot?!"

"I told you I didn't want to come here!"

"Why because you've ditched 2 months of school?"

"I wasn't ditching, I was just busy."

"Busy doing what, sulking around your room. Sitting in the darkness? Oh right you've done NOTHING!"

"Oh shut up Melissa you don't even know half of what's going on!"

"Really?! Because I know you weren't good enough for UPenn so they rejected you!"

I glared at her, warning her to stop.

"What? Poor little Spencer, always trying to be the best but guess what you'll always be second best! You will always be in MY shadow."

I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"You know what the best part is Spence? If UPenn didn't want you. No one will want you. No one. Not even that Toby boy."

Did she really think I was still obsessing over Toby? After I caught him with his tongue down Mona's throat, I vowed to never fall for another bad boy again. But Melissa had gone to far.

"You know what Fuck you Melissa. Do you seriously think I'm that weak? Do you think this is about some stupid university? Maybe it's that fact that I haven't spoken to my friends in forever! Maybe it's the fact that mom and dad are too focused on you to realize that I tried killed myself. The best part is that I don't care. Now take that and hove it up your goody two shoe ass."

I could tell she was furious. The vein in her neck looked like it was ready to burst. I seen her raise her hand, then I could feel what felt like 100 daggers pierce my skin. She slapped me. She fucking slapped me.

"Find your own way home."

"Fine!"

I heard her mumble something under her breath. Before brushing me and walking away. I hated her! I hated everybody! I walked into the washroom to get a look at my cheek. There was a large bruise forming. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open. I quickly ran into one of the stalls, avoiding whoever came in.

"Man all this chlorine is ruining my hair."

"You could say that again."

The girls burst out into giggles.

"So you guys want to come over after practise? Parents are gone for the week."

"Only if Emily's cooking the food."

Shit it was the swim team. Any movement and they would know I was there.

"Can't guys, I told Spencer I would come check up on her afterschool."

It was Emily alright, her voice was soft when she spoke to the other girls.

"Wait, Spencer Hastings? I thought she died?"

"She's not dead, she's just been away."

"Doing what?"

"She was on, uh, vacation."

"But I seen her sister just today."

"Yeah she doesn't really travel with them much."

"Oh, well jut ditch her and come over to my place please!"

"Can't sorry."

"Oh come on Emily babe. I could invite some hot girls for you."

"Aha thanks but no thanks I already got my eye on someone else."

"Oh really like who? Spencer?"

"Hey you never know!"

I heard the washroom door open and close, the voices getting father away. I climbed off the toilet and made my way out the school. Even when I got home I couldn't get what Emily said out of my head.

_"Oh come on Emily babe. I could invite some hot girls for you."_

_"Aha thanks but no thanks I already got my eye on someone else."_

_"Oh really like who? Spencer?"_

_"Hey you never know!"_

She didn't say yes. But then again she didn't say no. Maybe, Emily liked me.

Oh god. Emily Fields might like me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily POV**

After swimming a couple of extra laps, and listening to Cassie invite me to her party for the hundredth time, I finally got a little break. Just as I was about to fall asleep the house phone rang.

"Ugh, what now."

I ran downstairs to get the phone. Tripping over the small coffee table in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Emily?!"

"Cassie?"

I heard the sound of music in the background, along with the sound of shattering glass.

"Shit! Hey, don't break anything!"

"Not to be rude, but why are you calling Cassie?"

"I was just checking to see if you were still coming."

"You want me, to come over to your house, to party, on a Monday?"

"No one said anything about partying on a Monday! Oh come on please! I'll do all you English homework for a week."

"Hmm. Make it English and Science. I'll be there in an hour."

"Yes! Okay see you soon."

I hung up the phone and made my way upstairs. My 5 minutes shower turned into a 30 minutes shower. After rushing to find something decent to wear, I jumped into my car and made my way over to Cassie's.

* * *

"Hey Everybody! Emily's here!"

I walked into house just hear everyone clapping and cheering for me. I made my way to Cassie who gave me a quick peck on my cheek.

"You made it!"

"Well if I didn't I know you would be my ass tomorrow."

"So what did you tell Spencer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well didn't you say earlier that you were going to visit her?"

"Shit! I totally forgot."

"Sucks for her. She's probably at her window, waiting for your car to pull up."

Cassie let out a small giggle before leaving me to get some drinks. As soon as I saw her disappear through the crowd I ran back to the car, driving straight to Spencer's house.

After 15 minutes I pulled into the driveway. The light in Spencer's room was on. I rang the bell, patiently waiting for Spencer to come.

As soon as she opened the door I could hear music playing from her room. Her head was down, wrapped in a towel.

"It's 14.99 righ- Oh Emily!"

"Hey, were you expecting someone else?"

"Uh, yeah. The pizza guy. Come in."

I walked in a sat on the couch, waiting for Spencer to say something. Anything.

"So." I said breaking the silence. "I seen you today."

"Yeah I know Em. I saw you too." he said laughing

"Oh yeah, well uh I jut came to check on you."

"Well I'm fine, thank you. Now you can go back to your party."

"Wait how did you know?"

"Uh, um. Because you're all dressed up and you kinda smell like beer."

"Oh well I was at Cassie's, she's throwing a party. For the team."

"Well you should be there, you don't have to stay Em."

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me. You know, get out the house."

"Thanks, but no thanks. My pizza's still not here and I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"Things."

"Oh come on Spence, please. For me. I'll like love you forever."

"Well.. I guess I can come for a bit. With an offer like that how could I refuse."

Spencer ran up the stairs and came down a few moments later. Jut in time for the pizza guy to deliver her pizza. I don't know if she was already planning on going somewhere because she got ready extremely fast.

After another 15 minutes we pulled up to the house. This time there were more people than before. Music blasting from all ends of the house. As soon as we walked in I grabbed Spencer's hand. Making sure I didn't lose her in the crowd.

I could see Cassie approaching us, with two drinks in her hands.

"Hey Spencer, long time no see."

She handed us the drinks, Spencer taking a long drink before replying.

"Why did you miss me." She said with a wink

"I know Emily did." Cassie replied

"I could feel myself heating up. I let go off Spencer's hand and slipped mine back into my pocket.

"oh really, did you miss me Em?" Spencer said while snaking her hands around my waist.

"Um yeah sure, whatever you say."

After 5 minutes of listening to an awkward conversation between Spencer and Cassie, watching Spencer drown her beers like it was the last one she'll ever drink, and dodging the fight on the dance floor, I found myself locked in a room, playing 7 minutes in heaven.

"Okay Cas, your turn."

Cassie quickly spun the bottle. I watched as all the guys prepared for it to land on them. But instead it landed on Spencer. The guys all wooed and cheered as Spencer lead Cassie into the closet. As soon as the door closed everyone scrambled to the closet. Putting their ears to the door.

I could make out small moans, way to high-pitched to be Spencer's. I sat back on the floor far away from the door. I didn't want to hear what they would be doing in the seven minutes.

5 minutes later they came out, Spencer had a smirk on her face while Cassie was blushing like crazy.

I don't know what I felt at that exact moment. It was a mix of jealousy and anger. Before I could think of a reason I felt this way I heard my name being shouted.

"What?"

"Looks like it's your special day."

"Why?"

Before anyone could respond I felt myself being dragged into the closet. It was dark and I could make out the figure in front of me. I heard one of the guys yell out that our 7 minutes started now.

The closet was small, I could feel the other persons body heat.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey Em."

"Oh Spence its you. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh. Did you want it to be someone else in here with you?"

"Not really. So since we have like maybe 6 and a half-minutes left, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned in to whisper, knowing that the others were trying to hear what was going on.

"What did you and Cassie do in here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said a little harshly

"Okay. You don't have to tell me."

The next 3 minutes were replaced by silence until Spencer spoke again.

"She's a great kisser."

"Spence are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm drunk but I'm fine."

"We should get you home."

"No this party is fun."

"2 minutes!" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah but there's school tomorrow and with out me you can't get home."

"Oh loosen up babe." Spencer said running her hand up and down my arms.

"Spence, what are you doing?"

"Don't act like you don't like it."

I felt her shift, her face inches from mine.

"No, Spencer stop. You're drunk."

"I may be drunk but I can tell you like this Em."

I felt Spencer's hand go up from my stomach to my neck before she crashed her lips into mine. Her kiss was rough. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She pulled my hair and forced her tongue in my mouth, her hands sliding down to the waistband of my underwear. Her free hand squeezing my breast roughly.

"Times up."

I quickly pushed Spencer off and scrambled out the closet running out of the room. I could hear them calling my name but I couldn't look back. My mind was all over the place. I jumped into my car locking all the doors.

Tears streaming down my face, not out of sadness but out of confusion. I couldn't understand what had just happened.

The sound of tapping at my window made me jump. Cassie was on the other side holding a very drunk Spencer.

"Ugh, here you go. Spencer just vomit all over Drake in the closet. She's totally drunk."

"I'll take her home."

Cassie carefully put Spencer in the passenger's seat. I drove her to her hose, carrying her to her room. I placed Spencer on her bed, and quietly left the room. I drove to my house, and ran straight to my room. Trying to fall asleep as fast as I could. Praying that no one would be talking about the party tomorrow.

* * *

**Allo! Here you go..**

**Well I guess there was more Spemily **

**I love a drunk Spencer.**

**Well tell me what you liked.. what you didn't like.. or whatever you want:P**

**Until next time.. Review, Fav, Follow:) **


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer POV

I don't know why but I woke up with a massive headache plus I reeked of beer and cigarettes. I sat up slowly, my head pounding. I looked around the room, empty. I made my way to the washroom searching for anything to make this headache go away.

"Where's the damn Advil." I said to myself.

I searched the cabinet and found nothing. My whole body ached, i turned on the shower letting the steam relieve me a little. I took off all my clothe one by one. And there I stood. In front of the mirror scanning myself. How did I let myself come to this. I could see all the cuts and bruises on my skin.

I ran my fingers over them slowly, reliving all the moments, the pain, the disappointment. I stood in the shower, he hot water beating down my body. I could feel all the pain and stress slip away from my body. This is where I felt the most peace, the sound of the running water, the steam, just the feeling of the hot water on my skin made me relaxed. But as soon as I stepped out of the shower I knew I was back to reality. I felt the heat and steam escape into the air. I could slowly feel the headache coming back, my arms were sore and I could feel a bruise forming on my neck.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

I shrugged it off, I wasn't in the mood to play "How did you get this one Spence". I was in need of a good nap and some Advil. The house was silent indicating that I was alone, like usual.

I sat on the bed in my towel, staring at the ceiling. I felt around the bed until I found my phone. I turned it on, waiting to see if I missed an calls. But what I seen on the screen was shocking.

**Hey Spence, if you're looking for a round two call me ;)- Cassie**

**What you did at the party was so hot! I'll make sure to invite you to my next party -Noel**

**Hey Spency I never knew you were a ladylover, guess Emily taught you a few things -JJ**

I seriously didn't know what was going on. What the hell happened last night?

My thoughts were interrupted, by the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone, but to my surprise when I opened the door, there she was. Oh how I missed that blonde hair and those warming blue eyes.

"Hanna?"

Before I knew it I was enveloped in her warm embrace. I couldn't help myself from crying. I missed her so much, I don't even remember the last time I talked to her, yet alone spent time with her.

"Spencer! My god it's been forever! How are you? Are you okay? Goodness how I've missed you."

"Hanna I don't know where to start."

"I do!"

Hanna walked into the house and closed the door behind me. What she did next I wasn't expecting. She slapped my arm, and awfully hard too.

"What the hell!?"

"That's for shutting us out! God Spencer never do that again, you had us all worried sick!"

"What?! Hanna this is the second time you've visited me in like months now! I haven't been shutting you out, you didn't even make an effort to come see me!"

"Okay, I know, and I'm sorry. I know I should have been there for you but I wasn't. That's the past! Obviously you're getting better."

"Who told you that?!"

"Well for one, You let me in without throwing a fit or anything. Two Emily has been going on and on how much you've gotten better since she first saw you. And finally, you were totally eating off Cassie's face last night."

"Wait what?"

"Um Emily says you're getting better."

"No not that, after that."

"Oh, how you were sucking Cassie's face off and gave her a massive Hickey, and by the looks of it, she gave you a nasty one too."

I quickly covered the bruise on my neck. Well that explains it.

"No, I don't remember any of that?"

"How could you not? You're the only thing everyone is talking about. Brainiac Spencer nails the hot Cheerleader! I didn't know you had it in you."

"I don't! I never did! I don't even remember any of that happening! I don't even remember leaving my house!"

Hanna and I just sat there in silence. It was only until my mother walked in the door.

"Oh, Hello Hanna."

"Hey Mrs. Hastings."

"Please call me Veronica."

"What are you doing here?" I said a little too harshly

"I left some of my paper work. Hanna since you're here you wouldn't mind taking Spencer to school now would you?"

"I thought we went over this! I don't want to go to school!"

"I've let you miss 2 months already Spencer! And don't you dare raise your voice at me! Now what kind a mother would I be if I let you throw your education away?"

"Not like you cared in the first place." I mumbled.

"What was that Spencer?"

"Nothing."

"Good, now go get dressed. She'll be ready soon Hanna."

Hanna just nodded her head, knowing best not to fight with my mother. I knew she wouldn't leave. I had no other choice then to go. After 15 minute I came down the steps.

I watched as a smug look came across my mothers face. She followed Hanna and I out of the house. I swear she would've followed us to the school if she didn't have work. But as soon as we pulled up in the school parking lot, I knew there was no way out.

"Hey Spence, I can bring you back home. I would only miss like 15 minutes of first period."

"No, it's okay Hanna. I can do this. I am a Hastings after all."

A small smile came across her face. Hanna hopped out of the car, and I quickly followed. As soon as I walked into the school it felt like thousand of eyes were on me. I didn't pay attention to the people pointing and silently whispering behind me.I've been going to this school for years, yet everything looked so unfamiliar. Just as I was about to ask Hanna why everyone screaming I heard someone screaming my name.

"Spencer!"

"Oh hey Aria."

Before I knew it she was already squeezing all the life out of me.

"I've missed you! welcome back, and might I say good job at the party last night."

I watched as I group of boys were staring and whistling. Standing in the middle was Noel. Typical. Just as I was about to give them a piece of my mind I felt a pair of hand snake around my waist. I felt a soft pair of lips press against my neck. I quickly flung the hands from me, I spun around just to come face to face with Cassie.

"What the fu-"

I felt her lips against mine, they were soft. But the kiss was rough, I pushed her off wiping my lips as fast as I could.

"Hey don't be like that babe."

"Babe? I am not your babe!"

By now I definitely knew everyone in the hallway was looking at us now. The look on Cassie's face told me she was loving all the attention. I felt her grab my waist again before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry Spence, you'll come around."

And with that she started to walk away. My face pinker than a flamingo. I looked at Hanna who was trying her best not to laugh. Aria on the other hand had a confused look on her face.

"Spencer, what just happened?"

"I don't really know, I don't remember anything from last night."

"So you don't remember going to the party with Emily last night?"

"Party? Emily? I don't even remember stepping foot out of my house."

"Weird, hey maybe it's because you drank so much."

"What I was drinking?! Goodness. Wait, where's Emily?"

"Speaking of the devil."

There she was, looking drop dead gorgeous. I don't know if it was the lighting in the hallway or if she just always had a natural glow like that. I don't know what it was but I couldn't keep my eyes ff her. It was until Hanna shook me by my shoulders did I realize that I was staring.

"Come on well be late for first period."

It was the one class the girls and I shared. It felt weird being back at school. Being back in routine, it felt so new to me.

"Oh my Spencer! How are you. Welcome back. Everyone, let's give Spencer a warm welcome back."

The class burst out into claps and yelling. I just smiled politely and sat down. First period seemed longer than I remembered. I got distracted by the littlest of things. By the time last period came around I was extremely exhausted. Just as was going to assign our assignment I was paged down to the office.

**Spencer Hastings to the principles office. Spencer Hastings to the principles office.**

I don't know why I was so nervous walking to the office. I couldn't have did anything wrong could I? It was my first day back. As soon as I walked into the office the secretary lead me down the hallway to where the principal was.

"Spencer come in."

"Hi sir, am I in some sort of trouble?"

"Oh of course not! You're one of our top student. Even in your 2 month absence you've still kept better marks than most kids at this school."

"So what is it?"

"I just needed to remind you to take your pills."

"My pills?"

"Yes your pills."

"Not to be rude, but sir I don't take any pills."

"But it says here that your mom recommended that you take your pills once each day."

"My mother?!"

"Yes, is there a problem Spencer?"

"Yes there's a fucking problem! Give me those."

I snatched the pills off his desk and stormed out of the office, grabbing my stuff from class and leaving with out saying a word. I took the bus that I knew would bring to my destination fastest. I barged into the building.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need to see Veronica Hastings."

"Well she's in a meeting."

"Well I am here daughter and I need to see her now."

She stared at me then sighed.

"Fine, 9th floor."

I was furious, as soon as the elevator doors opened I made my way down to her office.

"Oh, Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"Pills?! Really mom? Fucking pills!"

"Spencer language!"

"No shut up and listen! You had me on fucking pills?!"

"Honey please."

"Answer the fucking question!"

She looked at the two men sitting on their chairs, shifting uncomfortably.

"A month now."

"One Month!? You had me on pills for a month?! How'd you do it? Huh?"

I waited for my mother's response.

"Ahem, we should get going." One of the two men said.

"No sit down!"

The both scrambled back into their seats. I glared at my mother, still waiting for her to say something.

"We put it in your food, we thought it would help you!"

"You thought It would help me?! This is your way of helping me?!"

"Spencer."

"No don't Spencer me! What you thought I couldn't get better on my own?! You thought giving me sleeping pills would help?"

"Well you weren't sleeping regularly it was affecting your health."

"Don't act like you knew what I was doing! You barely talked to me. Neither you or dad could even look me in the eyes! And you see your stupid sleeping pills have side-effect!"

"No we didn't."

"Of course you didn't you only think of yourselves! One of the side effects is memory loss, thanks to you I didn't even remember leaving the house last night!"

"You left the house! Where did you go?"

"See you didn't even know I was gone! And I guess we'll never know cause I don't remember."

"We're sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! What mad you think I needed antidepressants?"

"We thought it would make you happier!"

"Happy?! DO I look fucking happy to you?"

I rolled up my sleeves, revealing every cut and bruise on my arms.

"Doe these look like I'm fucking happy?! You see these? Look at them!"

My mother sat in her chair with her head down, eyes closed.

"I said to fucking look!"

Slowly she lifted her head. When she opened her eyes they were filled with tears.

"Don't you dare cry. I'm not going to sympathize with you."

"Spencer, we love you, we just wanted you to get back to your old self."

"You mean the old me that wasted all her time focusing on university instead of living? The same old me who missed out on all the parties? Don't you worry mom, she's back but she's new and improved."

I turned away glaring at the men sitting on the chairs. Just as I was about to leave the room my mother called out to me.

"I love you Spencer."

"Yeah Fuck you."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhh SNAPPP!**

**So I want to dedicate this to adeenal! She thought it was a little too fast paced how Spencer was able to go out to a party! So I thought about it and I wanted to show what was making Spencer so ''Peppy" ahah don't worry I super pinky double dog dare promise that next chapter will be FILLED with Spemily moment! I just wanted to get that little back story out of the way.**

**Anyways! Instead of just reiewing, favouriting and following! I also want to start talking to you guys, seeing what you want to happen next. So don't be afraid to tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to see happen next!**

**Oh and it's winter break now! Woohoo! So be expecting A LOT of Updates!**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
